Abandoned
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: When Gar finds a cat that he believes is abandoned, he takes her home. Turns out, she has an owner, and she is Not happy. A little BBRae hint-age, but you can choose to ignore that. Mostly friendship-y.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans T.T

Note: This is for Rhett, who has been begging me for an update. :P

…...(Abandoned)…

Gar blinked, staring down at the cat looking back up at him from in front of the bookstore. The cat blinked its crystal-blue eyes before twining around Gar's ankles, purring loudly. Gar crouched down, scratching under its chin. "Hey there," he said, scooping it up. Verifying it was female he checked it for a collar. Finding none around her gray neck, he lifted her up to his face. She mewed sweetly and stretched her neck forward, attempting to lick his nose. "Well, you're certainly friendly."

Glancing around, he saw no one actively searching for the gorgeous feline. Turning back to the cat in his arms, he studied her closely. She appeared to be no more than a common household tabby. She had dark gray fur with a black spot around her right eye. Her ears were traced in a fine black edge and her front left paw had a black boot. "Do you have a home?" He asked softly. In response, the cat rubbed her forehead under his chin. He laughed and rubbed behind her ears, causing her to purr louder and close her eyes in bliss. "I'll take you in." He told the gray tabby. Holding the cat closer, Gar walked off.

…

"Alright, Kitty, Home Sweet Home." He said, setting the cat on his kitchen floor. He filled a shallow bowl with shredded chicken and another with water. "Carnivore," he called affectionately as she dug into the chicken eagerly. "You're lucky I keep spare meat around for surprise visits from Vic." The cat turned her attention to the water, lapping it up daintily with a delicate pink tongue.

Once finished, she sat back and began to groom her tail. Gar watched her for a moment then decided to sit on the couch. Kitty followed, jumping into his lap after he got adjusted. She walked a tight circle, curled up in his lap, and immediately fell asleep. Seeing her peaceful form, Gar couldn't help but feel drowsy as well. Within moments, he too had drifted off.

A short while later their cat-nap was interrupted when the door was flung open and someone stormed inside. Gar looked up at the blurry figure standing before him. Yawning tiredly, he reached up and pulled the figure down onto the couch beside him and cuddled up to its natural warmth.

\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/

Raven blinked rapidly in shock. There she sat, in some stranger's house (who, admittedly, wasn't all the bad looking), on his couch, being cuddled; all because she wanted her cat back. Somehow, this is **not **how she planned the scene happening. She was _not_ amused. First, the Jerk stole her cat, from right outside the bookstore. Now, he had the gall to _**cuddle**_ her? She did the only thing she could think of.

\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/

Gar was soon awakened by the sensation of someone cracking their hand across his face. He snorted and snapped his eyes open to be greeted with the sight of a girl sitting on his couch; a pretty girl. And he was _hugging_ her. He snatched his burning hands back and cleared his throat. "Um, hi," He stuttered, rubbing his neck.

"I just want my cat back." She pointed out, rolling her dark violet eyes.

"Oh. Oh!" Gar cried in realization. "Yeah, sure! So sorry, I thought she was abandoned." He apologized. "My name's Gar, by the way."

"… Raven," she told him, scooping up the now awake gray tabby.

"What's her name?" Gar questioned, as he followed Raven to the door.

"Her name is Athena." The dark haired girl admitted. She stroked her pet's smooth fur and smiled affectionately at her. Gar stared at her, amazed and in awe.

"So, um, are you doing anything this Friday?" He asked cautiously, rubbing the back of his neck. She gave him an odd look. "Not like that!" He cried awkwardly, waving his hands around. "I just don't think accidentally kidnapping your cat is the best way to strike up a friendship." He explained shyly.

"You… you want to be my friend?" Raven quizzed.

"Yeah, I really do." Gar claimed, a blush slowly spreading to his face.

"Okay." Raven smiled shyly. "The bookstore closes tomorrow at 5 p.m." She told him, walking out the door with Athena. Grinning brightly, Gar waved to them from the doorway.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" He called after her. He closed the door and leaned against it with a deep sigh. "Wait… How'd she find my _House_?"

\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\/

A/N: Ta-Da! Update. ^^ I've come back from the dead; I'll bet you guys missed me so much! XD

So, tell me whether you liked this one or not, and what exactly you liked or disliked. It's always good to get feedback ;)


End file.
